I scream for ice-cream!
by erzascarlet7
Summary: Summary:A grayza one shot where Gray is 13 and Erza is 14 go on a mission up in North only to find a blizzard,Erza hates snow while Gray loves it!I suck at summaries but write readable stories so please RnR!


**I scream for ice-cream!**

A 13 year-old Gray Fullbuster treaded on the snow with his boots and sighed at his shivering partner."It isn't cold Erza."

"Says the half-naked ice mage!"14 year old Erza Scarlet replied,rubbing her mitten-clad shook his head in exasperation and put his hands behind his head."I don't get what's up with you?Okay I agree it's snowing and you must be feeling cold but you're still shivering beneath 4 layers of clothes!"

"Now,that's pure exaggeration Fullbuster."A chill ran down her spine(literally!)"Ugh,it's coooolllldddd..."

Gray sighed once again."We're searching for a place,so stop complaining."

Erza stuck out her tongue."I hate snow!"

"Why?it's nice isn't it?"

Erza stopped,Gray turned to face her."I hate it when someone tries to boss me around.I feel vulnerable in the snow while you feel like you're the king..."

"Well it is my element."

"Yeah,I know that,but still...I just..."

"Yeah,I get always wanna be the one to lead ,but right now Erza Scarlet,I'm the leader."Gray turned back and started walking while Erza glared at his back and followed him without further complaints.

Soon,after much struggling,both of them found a cottage in the woods and luckily,it was unlocked.

"Light some fire!Light some fire!"

Gray picked up the wood and placed it at the firpelace."Be a bit patient Erza."

"Gosh I wish Natsu was would've warmed me all the way here..."

Gray clenched his teeth as he lit up the fire."Then why didn't ask him to accompany you?He would've served as a better heater than me right?"

Erza smirked."Someone's jealous."

Gray turned around to face her."N-No I'm not,I'd never be jealous of fire-breath!"

Erza smiled at the now blushing sat down on a woodden chair beside the took off her crimson coat,white beanie and white scarf.

"You're gonna keep those mittens on?"

Erza nodded and sat down next to 's eyes wandered off to Erza's face and fixated hazel eyes were sparkling like two gemstones while her cheeks were tinted pink,'_**Probably from the cold'**_Gray blushed when Erza turned and caught him staring."Wanna say anything?"

Gray shook his head furiously,his cheeks burning a cute shade of chuckled and leaned back on her chair,her long scarlet hair cascading down."I'm gonna sleep Gray."

Gray nodded."Okay."Erza made herself comfortable,threw her head back,closed her eyes and went off to nothing else better to do,Gray began observing his partner was wearing knee-high boots with blue-denims and a pink cardigan on top of a black tank averted his eyes and looked out of the window.

"When is this blizzard gonna stop?"he looked back at Erza,her mouth was open a little and she was making cute snoring chuckled."So the Titania snores."

After sometime,Gray saw that Erza was feeling uncomfortable with her head at the back of the chair,because every now and then she would make a sour face and kept ,the raven-haired boy scooted over to the redhead with his blushed at how close their faces put Erza's head on his shoulder and smiled when he saw her content wrapped her hands around his arm,while Gray's heart pounded hard in his chest."She's beautiful."He mumbled,not thinking whether the redhead could hear it or fatigue took over Gray and he placed his head on Erza's and went to sleep.

-;-

"Wake up sleepyhead!"Erza threw her beanie at Gray's face,covering his woke up with a start when he almost got suffocated and began taking deep breaths."Were you trying to kill me back there?"

Erza shook her head,putting her hands on her hips."Nope,I was trying to wake you up back weather's cleared out and I'm not sure about how long it will still be like this,so we're leaving."

Gray sighed and stood took her coat and beanie in her hand and put on the scarf.

"Gray."She turned around to look at her partner.

"What?"He said as he kicked a stone stone stopped near Erza's foot.

"Thanks for lending me your shoulder."

Gray looked up at the redhead and saw a red tint on her felt blood rush up to his his cheeks."N-Never mind.Y-You were feeling u-uncomfortable so I just decided t-to h-help you and..."

"It's okay.I'm not gonna hurt you,your shoulder is a nice pillow."

Gray blushed deeper as the redhead turned back again and began walking.'_**Was that a blush on her face?'**_

"Erza."

"Hmm..."

"Would you go out with some guy younger than you?"

Erza stopped in her put his hands in his pockets and looked away from the redhead who was now looking at him with wide-eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean that if a younger guy asks you out then will you go out with him?"

_**'Damn'**_Gray thought.'_**Why the hell did I ask such a question out of the blue?'**_

"Depends on who the guy is."

"Oh,okay."

"Why're you asking?"

Gray blushed."Just curious."

"Curious?Okay fine.I thought you like me though."

Gray froze(no pun intended) as he slowly looked up at the redhead who was smiling.

"I am just joking silly!"

Gray heaved a sigh of relief.

"Though Mira told me you like somebody in our guild."

**_'Damn that demoness!'_**

"The girl would be lucky enough."

Gray smiled."You mean to say I am a good guy?"

"Yeah except for your stripping habit,you're really nice."

Gray frowned."How mean!That's because of my training."

Erza chuckled."But Gray you are a nice person and I really mean it,even with your stripping habit."

Gray's heart swelled up."Thanks."

"You're always welcome."

**-Finish!So how was this one-shot?Anyways pls RnR!I am having a writer's block on my story 'Find A Way To You' so I'm trying to write new stories and read many for inspiration...**

**ErzaScarlet7**


End file.
